Summer Bliss
by Misty Narumi
Summary: it was the first time seeing a young woman wrapped only in a towel…. Allen x Lenalee


Chii-kun- "What's with the new ideas popping up when you least expect it? When will it stop?!!!" TT . TT

Miranda- "Ah….um…. I don't know…."

Chii-kun- "Although…. I don't always get to the past ones…hehe… life sucks. Anyway, this was my first story idea for this series and never got around to writing it."

Miranda- "…… Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Summer Bliss **

The humidity hit us when you least expect it. Its sundown and its still too warm; but thankfully it was less hot than during the day time.

Lenalee and I walked down the streets of France as we passed by the citizens packing and closing their shops for the day. I glanced at her and stared as she gently wiped off sweat from her temples with her handkerchief. I was then reminded of those last words Lavi shouted just before Lenalee and I left for our mission.

"_Allen!! I won't tell anyone you two would be sharing a room in a hotel like a newly wed couple!!" _

_I grimaced. "It's not gonna be anything like that!!" _

"_Oh okay, but… Allen!!! Let me know if you two produce 100 babies!!" _

"_W-Wha-WHAT?!!!" I flustered. _

"_I heard that!! ALLEN NO TAKO, you better not lay one finger on Lenalee's hair!!!" Komui cried from his office. _

"_I'm too young to have children!!" _

"Allen-kun"

I snapped out of my flashbacks that happened a couple hours ago. I turned to the dark green-haired girl beside me.

"We're here," she informed, looking in front of her. I looked towards her direction. We arrived at the hotel we're gonna stay at…..oh god…. I tried to control and keep my heart from pacing as Lenalee grabbed my hand and headed towards the doors of the hotel. Lavi's words didn't escape my mind and thinking about it made me a bit nervous.

"Let's check in," Lenalee said firmly.

"Ah….um…."

111111111111111111111111

"Hmm… I guess we have no choice but to share a room together, Allen-kun," Lenalee said a bit sadly. She unlocked the door to our room with the key. She wrapped her hand around the golden doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.

"Ah… that's okay, Lenalee!" I assured her. "I can sleep on the floor, while you get the bed."

"Are you sure, Allen-kun?" she asked with a bit of concern.

"Really, it's all right."

Lenalee smiled understandingly. I admit that she has a lovely smile. "Alright, if you say so, Allen-kun. Thank you."

I returned a smile. Lenalee walked over to the table next to the window and placed her suitcase on the cushion chair and luggage beside the legs. "I'm going to take a shower so I'll be right back."

I let my whole body flop on the springy Queen-sized bed, my arms spread wide open. My muscles relaxed against the soft bed sheets. I sighed with relief. I heard her chuckle. I sat up. "Oh, okay." She opened the door and closed it after her.

11111111111111

I sat cross-legged on the bed playing Solitaire with my deck. My boots lay on the carpet floor and my coat was hung on the chair beside our luggage. I glanced at the alarm clock on the desk beside the bed. It has been about two hours since I last saw Lenalee.

I understood that it was hot, but isn't it two hours long enough? I sighed a little in disbelief. _Women…. _

My ears perked up as I heard a creaking sound from the hinges, also a familiar voice.

"Allen-kun, it's your turn to take a bath."

I glanced up from my cards and gaped. My mouth began to water and blood rushed quickly to my cheeks as I stared at the young woman before me.

Lenalee's long wet dark-green hair flowed down her back and slightly hung over her shoulder. The only "clothing" was a white towel wrapped around her body.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and my saliva. This was my first time seeing a young woman wrapped only in a towel. Hot sweat trickled down my face. I couldn't control my heart beat as it paced rapidly in every moment I stare at her. I…. I wanted to look away and let her change, but something prevented me to, and says I should continue to stare.

She slowly walked closer to the bed with her usual smile.

Certain thoughts entered my mind. I wanted to…. She looks so… I mentally shook my head. No, I can't… I shouldn't…. she's my….. _Dammit! Stupid hormones! _

Lenalee purred as she climbed onto the bed. Her expression changed to innocent to "naughty". I wondered if this was really Lenalee…

She approached me, trying to crawl on top of me as I scurried back until I hit my head against the bed head. Her eyes shone seductively.

"Allen-kun…." She purred as she pinned me down. My head hit against the soft pillow. She split her legs and placed them at the side of my waist.

"Le-Lenalee!"

Blood rushed up my face as I felt her wet tongue crawl up my neck. The smell of coconut and vanilla from her hair flowed through my nostrils. I licked the salt from my lips. Somehow, this feeling deep inside my gut I want to taste her; a desire to do it. Her scent does not help me to decide not to ruin this opportunity to taste her.

"Allen….." Lenalee moaned as she pressed her soft lips against mine. I gladly returned the kiss, but forced my tongue to enter into her mouth. She let me as she slightly opened hers.

I smirked mischievously. I yanked off her towel then pulled her towards me, then we flipped until I was on top of her. I locked my lips against hers and forced my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced I pressed myself against her soft body.

I ignored Komui's warning when it played in my head. Lenalee moaned, then gasped as I sucked the side of her neck.

"H-harder!" she gasped. I did as she commanded. She laughed in pleasure. It was music to my ears.

Her lips reached for my ear. I felt her lukewarm breath brushed against my ear, then…..

_CHOMP_

"OW!"

_THUMP_

I rubbed my head as I endured the pain from hitting it against the hard floor. I then winced as I lowered my hand to my ear. I felt bit marks on my ear and it was bleeding.

"Timcanpy!"

Tim fluttered around me upset. He then gestured to the clock. When I noticed the time, Tim must be upset that I overslept….. I felt a sudden spark shot through my mind. The mission that I had with Lenalee… it was all just a dream!

"….." I paused for a moment. Do I really have those feelings towards Lenalee? I glanced towards Timcanpy that fluttered beside me. He seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Tim, do you think that… I mean Lenalee is my friend. She's nice….and I admit she's cute and all…. Tim?" I gaped when he showed me a film that he just recorded. It was one of his abilities. He recorded me actually acting doing IT with Lenalee, but with the pillow…..

I snatched my pillow and noticed drool stains that covered most of it. My attention averted towards….

"Oh..."

I sat rooted for a moment when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. In addition to that….

"Allen-kun, are you awake?"

"Ah….yes!"

"Can… I come in?"

_Crap! _

"Allen-kun, is everything okay in there?" she asked with concern.

"E-everything is fine! I'll be right out! Just…give me a minute…." I quickly replied as I put on my pants after my boxers.

"Oh, okay then. I came to remind you that you promised me that we'll walk to the cafeteria together today."

"Oh! I remember! I always keep my promise, my precious Lenalee."

"…. What was that?"

"N-nothing!" I flustered as I quickly buttoned my white blouse.

"Oh…okay."

I somehow have this feeling Lavi drugged my mitarashii dango to make me dream something like that between me and Lenalee. If so, he's dead; but somehow deep inside…. I quickly shook that thought.

I hurried over towards the door and slammed it open. "Lenalee, I'm ready!"

"Allen-kun…. I'm right here."

I glanced to my side and found her standing beside the entrance. She looked at me with an expression that was between puzzled and concern.

"Oh….hi!" I rubbed my head sheepishly.

She chuckled. She approached me and glanced at me with those beautiful violet eyes of hers. She had a neutral expression on her face. Her eyes averted down. Her hands slowly reached up to my…. I stood still for a moment, my cheeks suddenly turned red at a certain thought.

"It's a little uneasy…..there! its looks much better."

I blinked. I felt the now tied ribbon on the collar of my blouse. "Oh, thank you." I mentally sighed. What was I thinking?

"Shall we head over towards the cafeteria?" she said. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Ah, sure!"

She giggled. "You're cute with bed hair."

I felt my face heated up and it's not the heat.

It's summer…..

..... and wouldn't you know it....

I was assigned a mission in France and Lenalee volunteered to come along even though Komui protested. I never forgot that dream I had with Lenalee.

It made me nervous....

**End**

111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "Fail….."

Miranda- O///;;///O "Oh my….. and you don't Fail."

Chii-kun- "….. what was that?"

Miranda- "Nothing! Read and Review."


End file.
